I pulled a Lorelai
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: Jess and Rory's sixteen-year-old daughter follows in her grandmother's footsteps...
1. Spare Me The Gory Details

_A/N: Yes, I know, I still have to update my other stories, but I just felt like writing this... We start with a little preview to keep the suspense. I will update after at least two people have reviewed. (I'm not asking for much) _

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Jess yelled from the kitchen. He didn't get an answer. "I'm going to pour the coffee drown the drain!"

"You wouldn't dare." Rory's soft voice startled him. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. "Wanna bet?" She smiled. "Just give it to me!" He rolled his eyes and gave a mug to his wife.

"One day it's gonna kill you." "You sound like Luke." "He's a wise man." "I'm telling him you said that." "I'll tell Lorelai you drank decaf for a week." "That's not fair!"

Rory leaned on the counter. She liked the thing, it was a lot cosier than a table and for breakfast, it was perfect, perfect for three people.

"I still only see one Lorelai!" Jess yelled. "Come on Jess, give her a break, it's Saturday." Jess frowned. "It's eleven 'o clock, we never slept that late when we were her age." Rory snorted. "Come again?"

"You can't win dad." Jess sighed and grinned at his daughter. "I got your mom didn't I; I won a long time ago." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "Iew! Kid in the room." The couple grinned.

"Yeah, she's definitely ours." Rory stated. "We did well." Jess answered. "Oh please, spare me the gory details." Lora helped herself to coffee.

"Maybe we should've practiced longer?" "Dad!" "I think we practiced enough." "Lalalalala! I can't hear you." Lora ran around the kitchen with her hands on her ears.

"You know, one day you're going to have sex as well, are you gonna find it gross then?" The twelve-year-old sighed. "That's different."

"Do you see how it's different?" Rory looked at Jess, who was frowning. "Nope." "See, you're dad agrees with me." "It just is." The girl objected. "We'll talk again in a few years." Her father told her and gave Lora her eggs.


	2. We're of To See Grandma

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the first chapter. I know, I've gotten more than two reviews, but I couldn't post it…_

4 years later…

"I'm screwed." Lora looked at the carton again. "Nice word choice." Her best friend Jen commented. "That's not funny."

"Do you wanna go back to your place?" Lora shrugged. "We can't stay here forever." Come on." Jen dragged her out of the toilet.

"My dad is gonna kill me." Lora was still hesitating. "Come on, Lora, your parents are the most understanding people I know." The girl frowned. "Yeah, but he's still gonna be furious." "Your mom will reason him." Jen continued her peptalk.

"We're not going home." Jen looked at her friend in horror. "What do you mean?" "Call your mom and tell her you're coming with me to Stars Hollow." "Stars Hollow, Connecticut?" Lora smiled. "We're going to see Grandma."

She pulled out her own cell phone and dialled her mother's number. Jen was still staring at her and eventually called her mother.

"Lora?" Rory answered, a bit surprised. "Hey mom." "What's the matter?" Lora paused for a moment. "Is it okay if I go to grandmas for the week-end with Jen?"

"Does mom know you're coming?" "No." "Is there something you'd like to share with me, hun?" "Why do you always think I have to have a reason for doing the things I do?"

"Because you're running away from something." "You're delusional." "Lora, you're your dad's daughter, running is what you guys do best." Rory told her daughter. "I'm not even discussing this with you anymore." "Be good." "Bye mom, love you, love dad."

-------------------------

"Lora?" Rory sighed. What was the girl up to now? She dialled a familiar number. "I'm fabulous, how are you?" Rory couldn't help but grin, Lorelai would never change. "I'm absolutely." She answered.

"It's my favourite offspring!" "Love ya too mom." "So, why are you calling me? Not that I'm not happy of course." "Have you planned something special this weekend?"

"Not that I know off, why, are you coming?" Lorelai was quite hoping that this was the case.

"No, but Lora just called me, so don't jump when she's on your doorstep. And her best friend is coming too." "Why is she coming?" "You tell me." "Oh." "Call me when she get there?" "Of course, hun." "Say hi to Luke for me." "I will." "Love you." "Love you too. Hey Ror?" "Yeah?" "Don't worry, okay?" "I'll try." "Bye." "Bye."

-------------------------

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Lora was staring outside the window. "Hello!" Jen waved her hand before Lora's face. When the girl finally looked at her she was still not completely there. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I feel like a total idiot." Jen sighed. "Hey, you made a mistake, it happens." "My mom was right. I'm running away." Jen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I run when I've got problems, it's what I do, I run." Jen put her arm around her friend. "Hey! It's gonna be okay, we're gonna find a solution." A tear rolled over Lora's cheek, and that was not like her at all. Lora fell asleep in Jen's arms.

The bus stopped. Jen looked out the window. She'd seen a sign earlier that told her they had entered Stars Hollow. "Lora! Wake up." With a shock the girl sat up straight.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow." Lora grinned at her friend as they took their bags and got out of the bus. "Thanks." She said to the bus driver before she got out of the bus.

And there they stood, two NY girls in a tiny Connecticut town that never changed. "So, where do we go now?" Jen asked her friend. Lora nodded at the diner she had told so much about. "Luke's."

"Are you sure this place is real?" Jen asked while they walked towards the diner. "No. That's why we came here." "I get it now." Lora grinned. "That's why we're such good friends."

The bell rang as they entered the diner. "Two Gilmore menus please." Lora said while she and Jen stood at the counter. The young man behind the counter smiled. "Hey! I didn't know you were coming!" He hugged Lora across the counter. "Neither did I." She answered.

"Hi uncle Lucas." Lora greeted him. "And who's your friend?" "This is Jen." "The one and only?" "The one and only." He put out his hand to Jen, who shook it. "Nice to meet you, Lora has told me a lot about you." "Right back at you." Jen smiled.

"Coffee?" "Orange juice will be fine." "For me too." Jen added. Lucas looked at his niece in shock. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm just not in the mood for coffee." Lucas frowned. "A Gilmore is always in the mood for coffee."

"You're not." "I'm a Danes." 1-0 for Lucas. "I'm a Mariano." Lora bit back 1-1. "I'll rephrase: a Lorelai is always in the mood for coffee." "Maybe I'm an exception." "We'll see about that." Lucas knew he wasn't going to get anything out of the girl if she didn't want to tell.

"Is Grandma around?" Lucas looked at the clock. "She'll be here right about…now." He was right, Lorelai Gilmore II entered the diner. "That's scary." Lora commented, but Lucas didn't even hear that anymore.

"Lora!" "Grandma!" The two Lorelai's ran into each other's arms.

"Are you Jen?" Lorelai asked the girl who was standing a bit lost at the counter. "Yeah." "Come here!" Jen came a bit closer and Lorelai hugged her. "If she dragged you all the way here, you must be special." Jen smiled.

"Now, my darling son, give your mother some coffee to take away. We're going home, we have a lot of catching up to do." Lucas obeyed. "See, normal Lorelai's want coffee." Lora rolled her eyes.

-------------------------

"I'm calling your mom, she was worried you know." Lorelai told her granddaughter. "You guys can install yourselves in Rory's old room." Lora nodded and Jen followed her into her mother's room.

"Rory?" "Mom! Finally, I was getting worried." "They're here and they're certainly okay." "Thanks Mom." "Love you kiddo." "You know, I'm forty, you shouldn't be calling me that anymore." "I'll call you kiddo even if you're eighty." "Nice to know that. Take care of my baby." "I will. Love ya kiddo." "Bye mom."

"I didn't know your mom left so many books here. I wish I had those." Lora shrugged. "She needs them for when we come here." "Maybe you should take one and read a bit while Lora and I talk." Lorelai put her head through the doorway. "Okay." Jen nodded.

Lora followed her grandmother to the living room where she had to sit down on the couch. "Okay, spill the beans doll face."

Lora lowered her head. "I'm in trouble." "I figured that out by myself." Lora couldn't help herself anymore, she started crying. Lorelai sat down besides the teenager and took her in her arms. "Don't cry honey."

"I'm so stupid Grandma." "Hey! Look at me. Nobody's stupid here okay. Now tell me what's happening?"

Lora wiped her tears of her face. "I'm pregnant."

_A/N: Now what will be Lorelai's reaction? _


	3. Wise Advice

Lorelai stared at the young girl in shock but quickly recovered and hugged her. "Oh honey." She was silent for a while and just looked at the young girl on her lap.

"When did you find out?" "Today." Lorelai sighed. "You have to tell your parents." "They're gonna go wild." "I won't let them." "I can't tell them." "Ssh." Lorelai told the sobbing girl.

"We'll tell them together." "Thanks Grandma." "Tomorrow night." "So soon?" Lora objected. "You should've told your mom first." "I couldn't do that to her." "Have a little faith in her."

"Did you tell your mom when you found out?" Lora stared into her grandmother's eyes. "That's different." "I don't see the difference." Lorelai sighed. "You and your mom have a good relationship, the only thing I did with my mom; was fighting."

Lora knew all this, but she couldn't care less. "It's gonna break their hearts." She confessed to the woman, that was what this was all about.

"Yeah." Lorelai wasn't really the type to lie about these things. "But they'll get over it."

"You are sure you want to do this, right?" Lora stared at Lorelai in disbelief. "You, of all people, you're not asking me to reconsider?"

"I just want you to know that whatever decision you take, I'll support you, but I know that being a teen mom is hard." "I know." The answer came in a soft whisper. "But I can't give it up, I just can't."

"As long as you're sure." "I'm sure." "Good. But why did you have to be so much like me?" Lorelai asked. "Because you're great and everyone loves you." Finally a smile reappeared on Lora's face.

"That's my girl. I can't stand crying granddaughters." "Who's crying?" They both looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey." "Hey grandpa!" Lora jumped up, wiped the rest of her tears away and went to hug Luke. "Hey Lora, I didn't know you were coming." "Neither did I." The girl confessed.

Luke looked around searching for Rory or Jess, but there wasn't a sign of them anywhere. "Did you come here alone?"

"No, I brought Jen." Luke frowned, but then Lora went to Rory's old room and pulled a young girl out of it. Jen, her best friend, right.

"Hi Mr. Danes." The girl put out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jen." He shook her hand. What was going on here? He looked at his wife.

"Lora and Jen are staying over, we are having a movie night." Lora looked at her grandmother gratefully, she had once more solved an awkward conversation, well, at least postponed in this case.

Luke saw too that there was something else going on, but if Lorelai didn't tell him, she had her reasons.

------------------------------------

"Rory, can you take it?" Jess yelled from his shower. His wife sighed and picked up the phone.

"Mariano." "Gilmore, honey, your name is Gilmore." Rory grinned. "Hey mom. How are things going there?"

"Great." Lorelai lied, but it was only half a lie. "I was wondering if you and Jess could come to dinner tomorrow."

Rory frowned. "There's a reason you're asking us isn't there." "Don't jump to conclusions, hun." "I'll take that as a yes. Can you hold on for a sec?"

Rory put the phone on the table and went to the bathroom. "Mariano, we're having dinner in Stars Hollow and maybe we can even take our daughter with us." Some sort of mumbling came from the bathroom. "Good." Rory answered.

She took the phone. "We'll be there." "Good. 7, be there or be square." "Tell Lora I love her." "I will. I love you too." "Thanks. Love ya." Rory put down the phone.

Jess came out of the bathroom, his hair as messy as it had been for the last thirty years. "What was that all about?" "I have no clue." Rory told him.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "What's wrong?" She had the worried-look. "Our baby is in trouble." Jess frowned. "Why would you think that?" Rory shrugged. "Mother's intuition."

Jess pulled her into his arms. "Hey. Everything's gonna be okay." Rory put her head on his chest. "I hope so."

"You know, Lora is staying in Stars Hollow, that means we have the place all to ourselves." Jess remarked with a grin. "Dirty." His wife answered.

He swooped her off her feet (literally) and carried her to the bedroom. "A girl could get used to this, you know." Jess smirked. "Tell that to your daughter."

"No gory details!" The yelled in choir. No matter how old she got, Lora still couldn't stand her parents talking about the gory details…

---------------------------------------

"What are we watching?" Luke asked his wife who was sitting in the couch with Lora lying against her and Jen against Lora. "Willy Wonka." She replied smirking.

Luke sighed. "When will you ever get tired of that movie?" "Never. Besides, Jen has never seen it." "I'm not surprised she hasn't, it was made 50 or something years ago."

Lorelai shook her head. "That's the whole point of a classic movie." "I give up." The two girls grinned.

Luke sat down beside his wife who put the movie on. "What are you hiding from me?" He whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you tomorrow night. Just sit back and enjoy." Luke frowned but then did as she told him, he was more than happy with his beautiful wife lying next to him.

"Are you having a movie night without me?" Everyone looked at Lucas who had entered and was standing before the couch. He shot an eye at the screen. "Willy Wonka, mom?"

Luke couldn't help but grin. "Don't argue with her son, lord knows I've tried already." Lucas nodded and sat down before the couch. "Just pass me the popcorn."


	4. The Grand Tour Of Stars Hollow

_A/N: Lucas is 21… I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter…Hope you like her._

Lora was just showing Jen Stars Hollow when a familiar voice called. "Lora!" Lora turned around with a grin. "Mare!" The two teenagers jumped in each others arms.

Even though Mary lived in Stars Hollow and Lora in New York, they had been friends their entire lives and whenever Lora was in Stars Hollow, the two of them hung out together.

"I didn't know you were coming?" "Me neither." Jen was standing next to them, a bit lost. She'd of course heard of Mary, but that didn't mean they had to ignore her.

She gave her friend a nudge."Oh sorry." Lora apologised. "Mare, this is Jen, Jen, this is Mary." Mary smiled. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." "Likewise." Jen answered.

"When did you guys get here?" Mary wondered out loud. "Yesterday, we got here by bus." "You just jumped on a bus and came to Stars Hollow?" "Yeah." Mary frowned.

"Why?" Lora looked at Jen as if she was asking 'should I tell her?'. Jen shrugged. Lora looked around. There was nobody watching them or close enough to hear. "Promise me you won't scream."

Mary looked surprised. What was going on here? "I promise." Lora sighed. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, still scared someone would hear her. Mary's jaw dropped. Was she kidding? She had to be. "What?"

"Yeah." Lora sighed. Mary took her friend in her arms. "You didn't tell Rory did you." Mary just knew her friend too well, they'd been friends ever since they were toddlers.

"My parents are coming tonight." She confessed. "But let's talk about something else. How are Dean and Lindsay?" (**A/N: did you expect that?**)

"They're okay, Dan is driving them mad, but they'll get over it." Lora laughed. "Dan's my older brother." Mary told Jen. "He tends to get into trouble, a lot." Jen grinned. "Sounds familiar, mine does too."

"Anyway, he put the chem. Lab on fire." Lora couldn't believe it. "Again?" "What can I say? He really doesn't like chem. class" Lora smirked. "Even Jason isn't that bad." Jen had to confess.

"He got suspended and now dad is thinking about sending him to military school." "Poor Dan, though a little discipline might do him good." Lora remarked.

The three girls arrived at Luke's. Mary opened the door. "Après vous, mes dames." Jen and Lora grinned and entered the diner. "Merci."

They sat down at the last empty table. "Had the grand tour?" Luke asked Jen. "I see you met Lora's twin." Jen frowned. "Grandpa!" Lora objected. "Luke likes to say we're twins because we look so alike, and because my dad and her mom used to date." She explained to her friend.

"Your dad is THAT Dean." Jen was starting to get it. "So you have heard of it." Mary grinned.

"I'd like a blueberry muffin with a chocolate milkshake." Mary was on the verge of saying something about no coffee, but she remembered just in time to shut up.

"Pancakes and banana milkshake?" Mary put on her sweetest face. "And you Jen?" "Do you have apples?" Luke frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

"Grandpa, as much as I regret it, she's serious." Luke's face cleared up. "Will you please try to reason her?" He begged Jen. "You're the only one who might be able to save her. It's too late for Lorelai and Rory, Lora is my last hope." The girls couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll try." "Thank you." The man disappeared to his kitchen again.

"Your family is so cool!" Jen told her friend. "Wait till you meet Liz and Jimmy and their respectable entourages." Lora sighed. Her mother's family was weird, but her father's was just insane.

"I thought they were nice." Mary told her friend. "Mare, you met them once at a dinner party five years ago, and that were only Grandma Liz and TJ." Mary shrugged.

"Every family is weird." Jen tried to back Mary up.

"What is this, everyone against Lora?" Lora looked at her two friends who were both grinning.

Lorelai entered the diner and sat with the three friends. "Hello girls. So Mary you found them?" "Hey Lorelai."

Lorelai looked at Lora. "She knows." Her granddaughter answered. Lorelai nodded and turned to Jen.

"Jen, I think it's better that you go home tonight, I don't want you getting mixed up in the situation tonight." Jen nodded, she was actually rather relieved.

"There's a bus leaving at five to New York." "That would be great. I'll just call my mom." Jen took her cell phone. "Honey, you can use the diner's phone." Lorelai took the girl by the arm and led her to the phone.

"Here." "Thank you Mrs. Danes." Lorelai sighed. "For the last time, it's Lorelai." "Thanks Lorelai."

------------------------------

"Aren't you going to push the bell?" Rory shrugged. "You're like Lorelai before a Friday night dinner."

Rory sighed. "I'm scared that when we'll go in there, something bad is gonna happen."

Jess looked at his wife, frowning. "Why do you assume something bad has happened?"

Rory stared at the door. "She didn't just run for nothing, you know." "Hey! It'll be fine, all right, whatever it is, we'll get through it."

Rory grinned. "You've said that before." Jess rolled his eyes and pushed the doorbell.

Lorelai opened the door. "Hey guys!" She hugged her daughter. "Put that worried look of your face, you'll scare your kid." She whispered into her ear.

"Hey hoodlum!" "Hi Mom." Jess shot back at her. Lorelai squinted her eyes. "You guys!" Rory sighed. No matter how old her mother or her husband would get, they would never stop teasing each other.

They went into the living room where Lucas, Luke and Lora were talking. They turned around as soon as they heard Jess and Rory. Lora jumped up and went to hug her mother.

Rory frowned. "What did I do to deserve that?" She wondered out loud. Lora just shrugged and hugged her father as well.

"There's Chinese on the table, so serve yourselves." Lorelai said to break the ice a bit. Lora eagerly heard her and served herself to a box. "Where's Jen?" Jess asked, trying to get that conversation going.

Rory couldn't help it. "What's going on here?" She looked from her mother to her daughter. "You guys are keeping something from us, and I can't stand it anymore."

Lorelai sighed and looked at her granddaughter. "Lora, you will tell them." Lora ignored her for a moment. "Lora!" Lorelai didn't like to rise her voice and she knew that Lora wanted to tell them when she felt like it, but Rory and Jess needed to know what was going on. It was their right.

Lora bowed her head and then looked from her mother to her father. She scraped her throat and mumbled: "I'm pregnant." Rory and Jess frowned. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, okay, your stupid screw-up of a kid got herself pregnant." Lora yelled and surprised everyone, including herself.


	5. Telling The Parents

**A/N: I can't update a lot 'cause I've got exams for two weeks… Anyway…here's a new chapter.**

"Who was it?" Luke was the first one who spoke. "I will kill him, I will hunt him down and kill him." Lorelai took hold of her husband's shoulders. "Honey, calm down."

Lora stormed to her room and slammed the door shut. Jess and Rory sat on the couch, stunned. Lorelai tried to get a read of what they were thinking.

Rory just started crying. "My baby is pregnant." She told herself, trying to realize. Jess grabbed hold of her and held her as she starting sobbing like a little child.

"What did I tell you?" "We'll get through this together." She managed to say through her tears. "How could she be so stupid?" Jess asked himself. He wasn't angry, just incredibly disappointed.

Lucas got up. "I'll go talk to her." He told the company. Lorelai nodded at her son, that maybe wasn't such a bad idea.

Lucas knocked on the door. "Go away." "Lora, it's Lucas, please let me in." The door remained shut for a few more minutes, but then the sound of a key was heard and Lora opened her door.

"Thanks." He said as she let him in. He sat down beside her on the bed. "You have to get back in there." He whispered to his niece.

She started crying quietly. "I can't." "Hey, look at me." He tilted her head and tried to look in her eyes.

"I know it's hard, but you have to get back in there." "Why, to get shouted at?" Lucas kept his calm, but when he started talking again, he did raise his voice a bit.

"Hey, they are not going to shout at you, but you can't treat your parents like that, okay, it's not fair to them. They love you and I'm sure they want to help you in that, you can't do this, you just can't."

Lora sighed. She knew Lucas had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. "They hate me, I disappointed them and now they hate me and they'll never forgive me." Her attitude had changed that day. Lora knew that something had changed inside her, as if she finally realised how serious this was.

Then Lucas got the picture. "You're want them to be angry at you, so you can blame them for your misery." Lora looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." Lucas took his niece by her shoulders and hugged her. "You'll be okay, kiddo." Lora rolled her eyes and almost smiled.

She saw her uncle more as a cousin or even a brother and it amused her when he said kiddo like his mother. She took a deep breath and followed him into the living room.

Everyone stared at them as they entered. They had all followed the conversation. Lora was looking at her feet.

"Could you guys leave us for a minute?" Jess asked the company. They nodded and the three of them disappeared in the kitchen.

Rory dried her eyes and motioned to her daughter that she could sit next to them. Lora took up on her offer and leaned against her mother. The girl started crying softly.

"Was it Jeff?" Jess was standing, watching his little family. Lora nodded. "Did you decide what you're going to do?"

Lora sat up straight and looked from one parent to the other. "I'm keeping it." Rory closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" She just had to ask, even though she knew that she would've done the exact same thing.

"Yeah." "Okay then. We will support you in this decision." Jess told his daughter. He was not going to lose his daughter because of this.

"And you're not a screw-up, okay, don't you ever say that again." Jess knew how it was to be called a screw-up or things like that. He wouldn't have that.

Lora looked up at her father. He had aged ten years in the last ten minutes. "Thanks dad." "But." He continued. "You can't drop out of high school." Jess looked at his wife who nodded, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay." "We'll help you raising this baby." Rory told her. "And if you need any help, any help at all, just ask. Don't run, come to us and ask for it. Can you live with that?" They weren't going to lose their child because of this, she couldn't let that happen. "Yes mom."

Lora hugged Rory. "Does Jeff know yet?" Jess inquired. "No, I came straight here when I found out." "You'll have tell him, honey." "I will, I promise."

"I love you, you know that right?" Rory spoke again, her voice changed because of the crying.

"I love you too mom."


	6. Daddy Dearest

_A/N: Some more reactions of people… And the first sign of pregnancy._

"You'll get used to it." Rory rubbed her daughters back with her one hand and held her hair out of her face with the other.

"Now you know what I went through to bring you on this beautiful world, my darling." Lora rolled her eyes.

Rory looked at her daughter, hanging with her head above the toilet. She could make a joke about it, but the situation still hurt her so much.

Lora stood up again and flushed the toilet. "Thanks for holding my hair." Rory smiled. "My mom did it for me."

They walked out of the bathroom. Jess was sitting in the kitchen and watched his girl enter.

"Are you okay?" He hugged his daughter. "I'm fine." "Are you ready?" Lora sighed. "No, but I don't have a choice, now do I?" Jess pulled her a little closer and ruffled through her hair. "Dad!"

A soft buzzing sound filled the room. The family looked at each other. "We'll just be at Starbucks." Lora nodded as she watched her parents disappear.

They passed a young boy on the stairs. "Hi Mr and Mrs Mariano." "Jeff." Jess did his best not to be angry at the boy, but his look spoke a thousand words.

Jess frowned, why was everyone acting so weird? First Lora on the phone, and now her parents were looking at him like he was the devil. He knocked on the apartment door and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss as she let him in.

"Hey there." "Hi." She responded. Lora pushed him into the living room and onto the couch.

She sat down besides him and looked into his eyes. "Promise me you won't freak out." Jeff frowned. "Will I have reason to freak out?"

Lora shrugged. "Yeah." "You know I don't make a promise I might not be able to keep, but I'll try my best."

Lora gave him a kiss. "Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Ready?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Get it over with already." "I, I, I, I can't do this." A tear appeared in her eye. Jeff pulled his girlfriend closer and stroked her head gently.

Lora sat up again and took his hand. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked her. A faint smile appeared on the girl's face as she put his hand on her stomach.

The blood was drawing from his face. "You, you, you're pregnant?" Lora nodded. "Of me?" Lora couldn't believe it. "Of course, it's yours."

Jeff stared at her. "But we we used a condom." But as he looked in her eyes, he remembered the truth. "The party."

Jeff sat closer to Lora and took her in his arms. "Are you keeping it?" He whispered. "Yes. Are you all right with that?"

"I guess." Lora smiled and kissed him. Suddenly she let go and ran of to the bathroom.

Jeff followed her, confused. She closed the door before his face. "Lora? Are you okay?"

The only answer that came was the sound of a puking teenager. After a few minutes Lora came out again.

Jeff was sitting against the wall next to the bathroom door on the floor. "Sorry." A pale looking Lora came out. "Morning sickness." "That sucks." "You have no clue."

They could both smile again. "My parents are going to kill me." Lora smiled. "Not before they kill me first."

"Now I understand why your dad looked so pissed." Lora shrugged. "They're quite supportive, they're just disappointed. And my grandpa wants to kill you." Jeff couldn't help but grin, even though it was a bit scary.

"Does he?" "Yeah, but my grandma calmed him down." "Good to know."

"She wants to meet you." Jeff's eyes widened. "I have to meet the Great Lorelai?" "Only if you reacted well on the news."

"So I reacted well?" Lora gave her boyfriend a little push. "She was hoping you would jump up and down from joy." Jeff grinned. "She's insane."

"Watch your words, I'm just like her." Lora told him. "I rest my case." "Watch your words, mister!"

"We screwed up bigtime, didn't we." Jeff was still trying to understand what was going on. "We'll get through this." "Do we have to tell my parents?"

Lora sighed and looked at him. "And what, after nine months go, hey mom, dad, this is my kid?" "Sorry." Jeff apologised when he heard Lora's angry tone. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I gotta puke again, I'm sorry." Lora ran to the bathroom again. She couldn't help but laugh. This situation was too insane for words…

"I love you too." She said as she came out of the bathroom, again.

----------------------------------

"Mr Martinet?"

"Yes, who is this?" Thomas Martinet knew the voice on the other line, but couldn't place it.

"Jess Mariano, Lora's father." Ah, the father of that terrible chid.

"How can I help you?"

"An apology to my daughter would be a beginning." The angry voice answered.

"It is not because your daughter screwed up, that my son has to give up his future."

Jess couldn't believe this man. "She didn't get pregnant by herself, you know, Jeff is just as much to blame as Lora."

"He certainly is not, she was the one who decided to keep the child."

"Look, your son agreed to take care of this baby."

"Mr Mariano, I'm sorry you think that way, but my son is not giving up his life for this."

Jess was furious. Rory saw it as well and took the phone from her husband.

"Mr Martinet, this is Rory Mariano, do you think there is any chance we could discuss this face to face?" Jess wanted to grab the phone, but didn't get the chance.

"It won't change my opinion, but if that is what you really want."

"Good, I will expect you and your wife tomorrow night at seven thirty at our place and bring Jeff with you." Martinet didn't understand what was going on. Was this woman giving him orders. He sighed.

"Goodbye Mrs Mariano."

"Goodnight." Rory hung up. Jess looked at her in disbelief.

"You invited him here?" "I had to do something." "So you invited him here." "It'll be fine, Jess." "Even Lorelai wouldn't do something that stupid."

"We're not having this conversation anymore, they are coming over, and we're gonna sort this thing out." Jess shrugged. He didn't really have a say in this at all.

"Let's go to bed."


	7. Mariano And Martinet

_A/N: Jeff's parents come to visit… Thanks for all the other reviews. gilmorefan1200: I really don't think there is anything disgusting about Rory and Jess being married as well as Lorelai and Luke, it's not like they share blood or anything. Sorry you think that way. I've got a bit of a surprise for you guys…_

"So what's the problem?" Jeff couldn't believe her. "My parents are like, the complete opposite of yours."

"Oh come on Jeff, that's not true." "You were four when you went to your first concert, of the Cranberries." "So?" Lora asked innocently. "My parents don't even know who the Cranberries are."

"Half the planet don't know who the Cranberries are." Lora didn't give up that easily. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sure everything will solve itself." Jeff raised his eyebrows. "You are way too optimistic. You'll see."

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Jeff wanted to answer but a kiss prevented him from saying anything.

----------------------------------

"I'll get it." Rory yelled as she ran to the door. She pressed the speakerphone button and a few moments later someone knocked. Rory opened the door.

The woman in front of her opened her mouth to say something, but when she saw Rory her voice disappeared. So did Rory's.

Thomas Martinet looked from his wife to Rory and then to his son, who apparently didn't know what was going on either.

"Ror, are you going to let those people in or what?" Jess yelled from the kitchen. Rory restored herself. "Come in."

Thomas and Jeff walked passed Rory and his wife suddenly regained her voice. "Rory" "Paris." **(A/N: How could I forget her?)**

"Come in." Rory said once again and Paris followed her into the living room, where Thomas, Jeff and Lora were already sitting.

Jess entered with some glasses and put them on the table. "Paris?" He asked surprised when he saw Jeff's mother.

"Do you know each other?" Thomas asked, although the answer was quite obvious.

"We went to Chilton and Yale together." Rory had now regained her composure completely.

"You married Jess?" Jess frowned. "Don't sound so surprised." He told the blonde woman.

"People, you can catch up later, we've got other problems to deal with right now." Thomas didn't like this situation at all.

Rory still couldn't believe it, but Martinet was right. "Wine anyone?" Jess asked, to ease the situation a bit. "That would be nice." Paris answered.

Jess took the bottle and gave the adults all a glass of Bordeaux. "So, do you suggest should happen next?" Martinet tried to be polite, but everyone knew how he really felt.

"I think we should hear the kids out first." Lora looked gratefully at her mother.

She took a deep breath, she seemed to do that a lot lately, and began to speak. "I." "We." Jeff interrupted "We want to keep this baby, but we don't want to give up school."

"How are you going to get money then?" Jeff threw an evil look at his father for not letting Lora finish.

"We were kinda hoping that all of you could help us out and we could pay you back after we've finished school. And we can work in the week-ends and in vacations as well. And during the day the baby can go to day-care."

"Give me one good reason why I should pay for this child." "Thomas." Paris put her hand on her husband's knee. "I think you, both of you, are way to young to do this, but I can understand that you don't want to give the baby up."

Jeff couldn't believe his ears, was that really his mother speaking? "You do?" "Don't be so surprised, young man."

"And where do you plan on living?" Thomas had a long list of questions ready. "They will live here, we've got a spare room." Jess answered his question.

"Why can't Jeff live at home?" "Because I'm as much to blame in this as Lora is, dad, because it's my duty to get up in the middle of the night to give the crying baby a bottle just as much as it is hers, but I don't expect you to understand, I know you've never done that."

"Jeff! Don't talk to your father like that." Paris stood up and looked at her son. "What mom, it's the truth, isn't it?" Paris sighed. "We are not discussing this here."

"I think the children's preposition is reasonable." Rory got back on the subject. "I agree, apart from the housing part. I don't think they should live here." Paris said and immediately stopped her husband from trying to say something. Thomas Martinet was grinning, his wife had finally come to her senses.

"I think they should move to my old apartment." Thomas stopped laughing on spot. "What?"

"I've been waiting for an excuse to get those idiots out of the apartment." "They're too young to live on their own." Rory objected.

"I think it's a good idea." Jess interjected. "But I suggest that they live with us for the first two, three months, taking care of a baby isn't easy." Rory's heart started beating at normal rate again.

"I forbid it." "Martinet, give up, this baby exists, Lora and Jeff are going to take care of it and we are going to pay." And with that Paris shut her husband up and Rory Gilmore saw the girl she hadn't seen in twenty years.

"What about you guys, what do you think?" Rory turned to Lora and Jeff. "I think it's cool." Lora thought it was the best plan she'd heard in years. "Yeah." Jeff agreed.

"So it's settled. Anyone hungry?" Jess got up and pointed at the dining table, only used when family came to visit, and even then.


	8. Sweet Memories

"Did you make this?" Paris asked Jess after they'd all been served. It certainly broke the silence. "It's nothing special."

"Are you kidding me, this is great." Paris told him. "Jess is a great cook." Rory added. "Did he actually get you of the junk food diet you'd been living on when I knew you?"

Jess snorted. "If only." "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

"How come you lost contact?" Lora inquired. She found it very odd that her boyfriend's mother turned out to be an old friend of her own mother.

"I went to London after Yale and we just never kept in touch." Rory was wondering the same thing.

"The last thing I heard, you were working as a surgeon." "I still am, but I'm teaching in Washington now." "Poor medical students." "Hold your tongue, Gilmore."

"I have to admit I read your articles when I get hold of the Times." "Really?" "But I had no idea you married him." Paris motioned to Jess.

"You obviously don't read the tabloids." Lora got off the table and took a magazine from the kitchen counter, opened it and gave it to Paris.

"Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano radiant as ever on the New York Times annual ball." She read the title that was besides their picture.

"Give me that!" Jess took the magazine from the grinning Paris. "You're wearing a suit. Things have changed." Jess shot an evil look at his daughter.

"I'm just kidding Jess, I loved your books." "You read them?" Jess was rather surprised. "Yes. I read the first one as a joke, but it wasn't bad at all." "Thanks. I guess."

"It was a compliment." Paris admitted. The few encounters they had had as teenagers had made them despise each other, but they were adults now; things had changed.

"Have you heard anything from Madeline and Louise?" The memory of those girls suddenly came into her head. Paris grinned.

"Guess who Madeline is married too?" "An sjeik?" Rory suggested. "Tristan DuGrey." Rory's jaw dropped. "No way."

"He's a lawyer, graduated from Harvard, magna cum laude." "Military school must've changed him a lot." Rory couldn't believe it. Tristan actually went to Harvard, while both Paris and herself had gone to Yale.

"Who's Tristan?" Lora was very interested in this man, her mother had a strange look on her face.

"A troublemaker." Rory told her daughter. Then Lora remembered something. "Is he the Romeo guy?"

Rory started blushing. "Who told you about that?" "Grandma." "Remind me to kill her next time we go to Stars Hollow."

"How is Lorelai?" Paris inquired. "She hasn't changed at all." Jess told her.

"And your baby brother?" "He's hardly a baby anymore; he's studying at Yale actually."

"I still remember driving you to the hospital." "Don't remind me of that day." Rory grinned at the memory.

"What brought you back together?" Paris was still trying to figure that out. "What happened to Logan?" "Who's Logan?" Lore wanted to know.

"I broke up with Logan when I was in London. I moved to New York and met Jess again. We fell in love again, got married, well you know." "Hello! Who's Logan?" Lora didn't like being ignored.

"Your mom dated him for a while when we were at Yale." Paris enlightened her.

"I think Dean has told me about him once." Paris frowned, had Lora just said Dean? "Dean, pink hammer Dean?"

Rory grinned. "He and Lindsay worked things out after all. Lora and his daughter are friends." Paris nodded. "That town is just too small."

"Tell me about it." Jess agreed. Sometimes Stars Hollow was just too small. "Why do you think we moved here?"

"Because our jobs are here." Rory shot back. "Stars Hollow is great, stop sounding so much like Luke." Everyone grinned, except for Jeff and Thomas.

"My uncle." "My step-dad." Rory and Jess said at the same time. "Anyone want more wine?"

----------------------------------

"You are never going to believe who Jeff's mom is." Rory told her mother over the phone.

"Britney Spears?" Lorelai guessed.

"Do you really think my daughter would go out with the child of Britney Spears?"

"That indeed would be a disaster." The voice through the phone agreed.

"Paris." Rory could imagine her mother's frown.

"Paris Gellar?"

"The one and only."

"No way."

"Yeah, we were both pretty surprised ourselves."

"That is scary. Was she angry?"

"She was very calm, she even silenced her husband. She wants to give the kids her old apartment."

Lorelai didn't really believe that. "Are you sure it was Paris?"

"She called me Gilmore."

"That means it's Paris!"

"We talked all night, it wasn't bad at all actually, though her husband wasn't too pleased."

"Poor man, marrying her."

"Guess who else got married?"

"Britney Spears?"

"Mom!"

"What? You asked."

"Madeline and Tristan."

"Madeline and Tristan, Chilton?"

"Apparently Tristan went to study law at Harvard."

"Probably to piss of his parents." That was the only reason Lorelai could think of that someone like Tristan went to college.

"Why would going to college piss of your parents?"

"Maybe his dad wanted him to take over his company or something."

"Why do you have an answer for everything?" Rory complained.

"Because I am your mother and I know all." Lorelai proclaimed.

Rory became silent for a minute. She was holding a picture of her and Lora taken a few years back?

"Ror? Are you okay?"

"I had no clue, mom, I didn't know my own daughter was having sex."

Lorelai sighed. "Honey, it's not really a subject that kids like to talk about with their parents."

"I told you, didn't I."

A grin was heard from the other side. "That went well, didn't it?"

Rory knew her mother was right. "I blame that on the situation."

"You can't always be there, Rory, you have to accept that there will be certain things that she will only tell you when she feels it is time."

"I could've given her the pill, then all this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over this, it is not your fault."

"But."

"No buts, young lady. I have to go now, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye."


	9. Telling The Grandparents

"Am I calling him or are you?" Lora shrugged.

"You?" Rory frowned at her daughter. "It was a hypothetical question."

Lora sighed. "I know, mom."

Rory pushed a familiar number on the phone and gave it to the teenager.

"Hello?" A young woman answered.

"Gigi?" Lora asked surprised at hearing her 'aunt's' voice.

"That's me. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, it's Lora. Is grandpa there?"

"Dad! It's for you!" Gigi yelled of the phone. "He's on his way." She announced.

"Thanks. What are you doing in Boston?" Lora inquired.

"Came home for the week-end. Well, here's dad, talk to you later. Bye Lora." Georgia said in one breath.

"Bye."

"Lora?" An older male voice came to the phone.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey kid, what's up."

Lora took a deep breath. "Could you sit down for a minute and listen?"

Chris frowned, what was going on. "Sure honey."

"Okay, here it comes." Lora paused. "I'm pregnant."

It became quiet on the other side of the telephone.

"Grandpa?"

After a few seconds, Christopher answered again. "Y-you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Rory was standing next to her daughter and tried to say something with her hands. Lora immediately understood and gave the phone to her mother.

"Dad, it's Rory."

"Oh god."

"I know, dad."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine dad. Are you?"

"Not really. I'm think I'm going to help myself to a drink and calm down."

"She'll be fine dad."

"Tell Lora I love her."

"I will. Bye dad."

"Bye Ror."

Rory put down the phone. "Two down, two to go." Lora raised her eyebrows. "That's not funny." Rory sighed. "I know, hun, I know."

Jess entered the living room and looked at his two girls. "What's wrong?"

"We just called my dad." Rory answered. Jess nodded. "How did he take it?" "Better than when we told him we were getting married." Rory answered with a grin on her face. Humour was the only thing that could save them…

"Liz and TJ are coming over tonight." Jess told them.

"I'll call grandpa Jimmy." Lora said, pushing the buttons once again.

Jess hugged his wife, she might have been smiling, but he knew how hard this situation was for her.

"This is Sacha."

"Hey, Sacha, it's Lora, is grandpa there."

"Sure sugar, just a sec." Lora could hear her yelling in the background.

"Lora?" A surprised Jimmy took the phone.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Well, eum." Lora hesitated for a moment. "I have to tell you something and it's quite, euh, big."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Like Chris, Jimmy became silent for a moment.

"You're what?"

"I'm having a baby."

"Did I miss something? Have you aged, are you married yet or something?"

"No, I'm still sixteen."

"Aha."

"How are your parents taking it?"

"Okay I guess."

"I would normally say congratulations, but I don't think that is very appropriate her, is it?"

Lora grinned, Jimmy was even weirder than her two other grandfathers together.

"Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome, honey. So, how's school?"

"Boring."

"Good. You know that if you feel like coming to Miami, there's always a bed for you."

"Thanks grandpa, but I'm good in New York for now."

"I'm just saying."

"Thanks for the offer, anyway."

"Keep me informed, okay? And call Lilly."

"I will. Bye grandpa."

"Bye Lora." And another phone call had ended.

"How did he take it?" Jess wanted to know. "He congratulated me." Lora answered, a bit startled. "That's just Jimmy." Her father rolled his eyes.

"He wanted me to phone Lilly as well."

"I'll call her." Jess offered. Lilly was like a real sister to him. "Thanks dad." The doorbell went. "That'll be Liz and TJ."

Lora sighed. "Why do I have to have so many grandparents?" Rory grinned. "Because you get extra Christmas presents."

-----------------------------------

"So, wanna tell us why we are really here." Liz had just finished her plate.

"I'm pregnant." Lora blurted out, even surprising herself. She'd just gotten tired over the whole rimram to tell her family what had happened. Their reactions probably wouldn't change a lot.

TJ started chocking in his food until Jess hit him on the back. "That's new."

Liz just stared at her granddaughter, the girl they were all so proud of, with the bright future. She just wanted to get angry at her, but she had learnt to control that anger over the years.

Jess was watching his mother carefully, she was too much like Luke and he was afraid that their reactions would be very alike.

The silence was beginning to get very very awkward. "Who wants coffee?" Rory got up and looked at everyone.

"A strong drink perhaps, mom?" Jess suggested.

"Coffee will be fine, thanks." Lora wanted to ask for coffee as well, but reconsidered just in time.

As the conversation slowly began to unfold again, there was only one thing Lora could think of. The last 'grandparent' she had to tell…

--------------------------

"Miss Mariano?" Lora nodded. "Mrs Gilmore is waiting for you in the patio." Lora followed the new maid to the place where her great-grandmother was sitting.

"Hey Grams." The girl silently said as she placed a kiss on the old woman's cheek.

"Hello Lora, how are you?" "Good thank you."

Lora sat down in a chair across her grandmother. She had told her parents she wanted to come here by herself, but she was already regretting it.

"How are you doing at school?" Emily asked while she poured some tea in her cup. "It's good, I'm working for the school newspaper now."

"You are so much like your mother when she was your age." Lora sighed. More like her grandmother.

"And how are your parents?" "They're both very busy." Lora answered the question politely.

Emily would always start with small talk, because that was the polite thing to do, but she knew something was wrong, her great-granddaughter didn't just come by from New York just to pay a visit, she came with her parents every month to have dinner.

Lora knew this as well. It was only a matter of time before…

"So, why did you really come to visit me?" Emily said it in a friendly way, not like she would used to do with Lorelai.

"I know you didn't come here just for the small talk. I might be old, but I'm not stupid." Lora grinned, stupid was indeed the wrong word.

"I have big news." Emily frowned. "Good news or bad news?"

Lora looked at her feet. "Bad news, I see."

Lora wanted to say something, but Emily didn't give her the chance. "You've decided you're going to leave school? You've been expelled from school? Good heavens, you're pregnant!"

Lora looked up, surprised. "How did you know?" This was certainly not the way she had intended this conversation to go.

"Lorelai had the same look in her eyes when she told me about Rory." Lora couldn't help but wonder if anyone had already told her.

"How could you be so stupid Lora?" There was the angry Emily.

_We were drunk _The little voice in Lora's head said. "I'm not quitting school." Maybe she could throw some salt in the wound.

"I think you better go now, I will see you next Friday." Emily stood up. "Helena!" The maid came running again. "Miss Mariano is ready to go."

Lora looked Emily right in the eyes. "I'm sorry I let you down." She whispered.

To her great surprise, the woman gave her a hug. Lora followed Helena outside and went on her way back to New York.


	10. A Bump, A Knee And An Ultrasound

_A/N:I have no clue how a doctor's appointment like in this chapter goes, so I just wrote a very small piece about it, how you like it anyway. We start three months later because then everyone knows and stuff… Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. _

_**Bubblan:** I have problems picturing them as well. _

----------- 3 months later ------------

"Maybe you should buy a bigger uniform, Mariano?" Lora turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a blonde twelfth-grader.

"Got a problem Schaler?" The boy smirked. "You're the only one with problems" He paused for a moment. "baby girl." His hand went on her belly.

And that wasn't the most sensible thing to do. Lora grabbed his hand as he touched her and rose her knee into his most sensitive area.

Groining with pain the boy ran off. A few students, who'd witnessed the scene clapped and Lora bowed. "That's enough guys, show's over."

Lora smiled at the teacher. "Mariano, I know he deserved it, but that doesn't make it right." The girl nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The hallway had gone back to its normal order and Lora found her way to her locker. She felt a soft hand on her little growing bump. "I heard what happened with Schaler, are you okay?"

She closed her locker and turned around. "I'm fine, it just pisses me off, you know, why do they have to say such things?"

Jeff placed his lips softly on hers. "Because they're asses. I however, think you look amazing."

Lora smiled and looked down at herself. Through her shirt the first signs of her pregnancy were starting to show. It scared her a little. Soon, people would really begin to stare.

"Here's the hero of the day." Lora grinned at Jen, who had just joined them. "So you've heard?"

Her friend nodded enthusiastically. "Everyone's talking about it." Lora rolled her eyes.

"The pregnant girl strikes again." Her voice didn't sound very happy at all.

"Don't let them get to you, it's not worth it." Jen put her arm around her friend.

""Come on, let's get something to eat." Lora nodded. "That's a great idea."

With Jen on her left side and Jeff on her right side she left the school and headed for Central Park.

They sat down at the same tree where they'd been eating lunch the last five years when the weather allowed it. Lora took out the Powerpuff-girls lunchbox that Lorelai had given her on her first day to kindergarten.

She hadn't used it when she was in Middle School (when you're twelve, coolness is all that matters…). But she'd realized after a year or two that it was very kitsch and funny.

Anyway, she opened her lunchbox. Both Jen and Jeff frowned when they saw what she was taking out of there.

"What?" She asked when she realized they were both staring.

"Is that actually something healthy?" Lora shrugged. "It's just fruit salad. And I added sugar."

"Your dad is probably thrilled." Jeff remarked dryly. "I'm not giving him that pleasure."

"What happened?" Jen asked as she took a bite of her own sandwich. "I discovered that fruit can taste fine."

Her friends couldn't believe it, but a grin appeared on Lora's face already. She took out a piece of chocolate cake. "I should've known." Jen muttered.

"At least she's not drinking coffee." Jeff remarked, and Jen more than agreed.

"The huge amount of sugar is making up for it, you guys, don't worry. Besides, I'm eating for two." Lora was laughing again.

"My mom's coming back tomorrow." Jeff remarked. "For good?" "She probably shocked too many medical students." Lora grinned.

"My mom will be thrilled. She's been wanting to catch up with yours for a long time." Lora told her boyfriend.

"I think it's scary that your mothers used to best friends." Lora raised her eyebrows at Jen's comment. "They were enemies before that you know. They couldn't stand each other when they were in High School. Can you imagine me being friends with Mackenzie?"

Lora shuddered at the thought alone.

"So, are you guys going together to the doctor after school?" Jeff nodded. "I can't believe we're gonna see the baby." He told the girls dreamily.

Lora stayed silent. "Lora? Everything okay?" Jen asked concerned. A smile appeared on the girl's face. "I think the baby just moved."

"Oh my god!" Jen let out a yell.

"I have to call my mom." Lora took out her phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Rory Gilmore's office." Rory's secretary answered the phone. "Hey Ally, it's Lora, could you pass my mom please?"

"She's in a meeting right now." Lora sighed. "It's really really important."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." There was a minute or two of silence, but then she heard a click and then her mother's voice.

"Lora? Is something wrong?" A very concerned Rory Gilmore-Mariano asked.

"It moved, mom, the baby moved." Lora was suddenly whispering, and she had no idea why.

"Congrats, honey."

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you for calling, it means a lot to me."

"I'll see you at the doctor's?"

"I'll be there. Bye honey, have fun."

"Bye mom." Lora put her phone away and smiled at her friends.

------------------------------

"Miss Mariano?" "Over here." Lora got up (together with Jeff and her mother) and they followed the nurse.

"Doctor Saunders will be here any minute." Rory grinned when the name was mentioned.

"What's so funny, mom?" "Your grandma will love this, Saunders. I hope it's a woman with an English accent." The two teenagers frowned.

"Jennifer Saunders was a British comedian, but unfortunately the only thing we share is our last name." A woman entered the room. "I'm doctor Saunders." Rory grinned and shook her hands.

"So, I guess you are Lora." Lora nodded. "Just lie down here." Lora lay down on the table.

"Let's get this show on the roll. Can you roll your blouse up a bit?" Lora did as she was told. The doctor put some gel on her belly. She'd seen this on tv a million times already, but it still seemed very strange.

She saw how the woman took the sonogram machine. The whole ultrasound thing was so weird but then there it was.

"Well, this is your baby. These are the arms, the legs,…" Lora couldn't hear or see anything besides the ultrasound anymore, and she wasn't the only one. Jeff was mesmerised just as much. Rory was crying.

And for the first time in a long time, everyone was just happy with the whole situation.


	11. A Gilmore Conversation

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but it's vacation and I've been in France an entire week... Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

"Show me! Show me!" Lorelai yelled as she let Rory, Jess, Lora and Jeff in. Jeff was a bit surprised by this welcome, she hardly even noticed him. He was also surprised at how much Lora looked like this woman, even more than she looked like Rory.

Lora pulled the ultrasound from her bag and gave it to her grandmother. Lorelai accepted it with a grin. "It's beautiful."

"You can keep it, we made copies" Lora told her, after which she received a hug.

"Lorelai, maybe you should let the kids in." A voice came from the living room. The grandfather, Jeff assumed.

Lorelai grinned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry." And then she turned to Jeff.

"So, you're the boyfriend." She gave him the once over and then shook his hand. "As you might know, I'm Lora's grandmother, call me Lorelai." Jeff just nodded.

Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Did I intimidate him?" Rory shrugged and gave her mother a kiss.

"Hoodlum." "Mother." And with that, the greeting ritual was over and they entered the living room.

Luke entered as well and hugged his nephew, step-daughter and granddaughter and then stopped and looked at Jeff. "Be nice, Luke." Lorelai said softly.

"Mr. Danes." Jeff put out his hand, a bit scared. "Jeff, was it?" Jeff nodded. The man took his hand and shook it. Jeff did his best not to sigh from relief.

"Where's Lucas?" Rory inquired as they sat down in the couch. "He's not coming tonight."

Lorelai's eyes where sparkling. "What's her name?" Rory asked her mother.

Jeff couldn't help but smile, these women were incredible.

"Rose."

"Yale?" Lora joined their conversation.

"Oxford, she's an exchange student apparently." Lorelai spoke, not being able to hide how proud she was.

"I hope it doesn't get too serious."

Everyone looked at Rory, surprised, except for Lorelai, she seemed to understand what was going on.

"I told him the same thing, but he said she wants to move here. Besides, have you ever seen your brother in a relationship longer than two or three months?"

Rory shrugged. "It could happen you know."

"Mom, come on, it's Lucas, he's like the heartbreaker of Stars Hollow." Lora objected.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Luke told the three women.

"Well, we won't tell them, and you won't either." Lorelai put out her tongue.

Jeff was observing the entire situation very carefully. He'd been to Lora's house regularly and knew her parents rather well, but this was entirely different. It was as if these three women would understand each other without saying a word. Very fascinating indeed.

"They do this all the time, you'll get used to it." Jeff looked up surprised, Jess was talking to him.

"So, Jeff, Rory tells me you are the son of Paris Gellar." Why did everyone know his mother?

"Yeah." He answered Lorelai's question.

"Ah, a new one-syllable man." Now he was getting confused.

"Grandma." Lora rolled her eyes.

"He reminds me of Jess when he was your age."

Now what was he supposed to say to that?

"Which reminds me, you need a nickname." Seriously, this woman was just disturbed.

"Lorelai, please." Jess looked at his mother-in-law, couldn't she spare the boy a little?

"No complaining Hoodlum."

Jess turned to the teenager. "She'll give you a nickname and you'll be stuck with it your entire life." "I'll live." Jeff said calmly. "I highly doubt that." Jess shook his head as he watched Lorelai 'think'.

"Mini-Christopher?" Jeff was the only one at the table that didn't quite grasp that, but Luke objected. "Lorelai!"

The woman shrugged. "It was only a joke." "Well, it wasn't very funny." "Sorry."

"What about…" She continued. "Frenchie."

"That's just too far-fetched." Rory complained, but the rest of them just stared.

"Frenchie?" Luke repeated after her.

"He's Paris's son, you know, Paris is the capital of France, so he's French."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Okay, but do you have another idea?"

"Why don't we just not give me a nickname?" Jeff couldn't stand this any longer.

"Not a chance in hell, dear." Lorelai answered.

"Nice try." Jess told him. "Thanks."

"He's got a point, mom, why does he need a nickname?"

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. Had her own daughter just said that?

"Because, my dear offspring, everyone needs some kind of nickname, especially if they are boyfriends of the Gilmore girls. It's tradition."

"We didn't give Dean a nickname?"

Lorelai paused for a moment. Then a smirk appeared on her face.

"We didn't have to, Tristan did it for us."

"Bagboy." Jess remembered.

"Bagboy, Bible Boy, Hoodlum. That's a nice group of boyfriends you have there Ror."

"First of all, I never dated Tristan, second, what about Logan?"

Both women were enjoying their selves immensely.

"He gave you a nickname, and I hardly knew him." Lorelai objected, but Rory had won, and she knew it.

"Fine." Jeff had never seen a fifty-year-old woman pout, but there was a first for everything. At least Lora had a funny grandmother, he could hardly say that about his grandparents.

"Are you telling Stars Hollow?" Luke tried to start the conversation again. Jeff couldn't help but stare at him, why did everyone find it necessary to tell the whole town?

"We figured we'd tell Patty."

"That'll do it." Luke couldn't hide that he was seeing the humour in the whole thing. "You sure you want EVERYONE to know?" He was frowning now.

"Yeah, hun, Mrs Kim will do everything in her power to stop Allie from hanging out with you ever again." Lorelai backed him up, the pouting had ended.

"Allie Rygalski?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Yeah, her grandmother lives here." Jeff nodded. He didn't really know the girl that well.

Lora and Allie had always been friends, but Allie toured a lot with her parents so she was often away from school.

"I don't think Lane and Dave let Allie alone with the woman, so she probably won't get a chance." Rory remarked.

"How are they anyway?" And the conversation shifted again, thanks to Lorelai.

"They're touring through Europe at the moment." Lora informed her.

"Europe loves them, if you believe Lane. She called me last week, she sounded more excited than I've ever seen her."

"Purple hair excited?" Jeff looked from Lorelai to Rory to Lora, who smiled. He seriously needed a history lesson about these people.

"More like, first time she met Dave excited."

"Good for her."


	12. Telling Stars Hollow

_A/N:Thanks everyone for the reviews. _

_Ashdarash: Thank you for your tips, you are quite right. I'll try to pay a little more attention to it from now on, but writing this is not very easy for me, so if you notice me repeating some expressions a lot it is because I am from Belgium and I speak Dutch at home…_

"You're Jeff?" Mary glanced at the boy and turned to Lora. "You could've done worse."

Lora rolled her eyes. "I know." She replied.

"I'm standing right here, if you were wondering." Jeff objected. The two girls laughed.

"I'm kidding, nice to meet you."

The boy just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

"So." Mary smiled and looked from Lora to Jeff. "Ready to face Stars Hollow?"

"Never." Lora grinned.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jeff really didn't understand why the whole village had to know about this.

"Because otherwise the weirdest of stories will start circulating and before you know it, I'm pregnant with Kirk jr.'s baby."

Jeff frowned. "Who's Kirk jr?"

Mary chuckled and put her arm around Jeff. "You've got a lot to learn, my friend."

"I thought we were only going to see the dance teacher anyway?" He understood less of the whole little town thing every minute.

"If Patty knows, everyone knows, that's exactly why we are telling her." Mary grinned.

"You're gonna love it here!" She added.

Jeff turned to Lora. "She's scarier than Jen."

Mary raised her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeff answered.

"I don't like you." Mary couldn't suppress her grin at all.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along so great." Lora told her friends.

-----------------------------

"Lora, Mary! How are you? And who's the hottie?" Jeff couldn't believe his ears. Was this old woman actually hitting on him?

"Patty, this is my boyfriend Jeff." Lora introduced him.

"Don't worry, she's always like this." She whispered in his ear.

"You have excellent taste, just like your mother." Lora giggled.

"Patty, we need you to do something for us." Mary said to the majestic woman.

Patty looked surprised. "Sure dear, how can I help you?"

"Apparently we need you to gossip." Jeff told the woman, who got a strange grin on her face.

"Gossip, me?" Lora and Mary raised their eyebrows at the same time. "Okay, tell Miss Patty a little and Miss Patty will tell the rest."

The girls laughed. Lora looked at Jeff.

"This is important, isn't it?" Patty wasn't stupid.

Lora tried to say something, but the words remained in her throat. There was however, another way to make Patty understand.

The girl lifted her sweater and revealed her little bump. Miss Patty's eyes widened and she searched support on a chair.

Lora just shrugged and smiled. "Jeff's the father." She felt his warm hand in hers.

"I'll spread the word." Patty said as soon as she came back to her senses.

"Thanks Patty." Lora nodded.

"You're welcome, I think." Lora was shocked. If Patty even was doubting, something was seriously wrong.

"Have fun kids."

Now it was only a matter of time before people knew. Lora was relieved. She took off her sweater, it didn't really matter anymore now. She noticed people were already staring. Lora smiled and walked between her two friends to Luke's.

--------------------------

Lucas looked up when he heard the doorbell. "So, how did it go?" He asked his niece when she had reached the counter. The three teenagers sat down.

"Patty knows, so the questions will come pretty soon, I guess." The girl shrugged.

"Jeff, I presume?" Lucas extended his hand and Jeff immediately shook it.

"Enjoy your last moments of peace."

"Thanks, I think."

"What can I get you guys?"

"Coffee, my parents are driving me insane." Lucas grinned, Mary was more like Lorelai than Lindsay.

"Latte." Jeff told him.

"He really is a one-syllable man, isn't he?" Lucas said to Mary and Lora with a smirk on his face.

Jeff turned to Lora. "Your family is hopeless."

"She knows, don't worry." Lucas told the boy.

"Just give me some decaf, at least that'll taste a bit like coffee."

"Hey, little niece, don't whine." Lora put out her tongue, but Lucas had gone back to work.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Lora took the decaf and warmed her hands to the cup.

"So, Lucas, word goes you have a new girlfriend. Violet was it?" Mary joked.

Lucas' eyes grew a bit wider. "Her name's Rose. Does Patty know?"

"Hey, it's a flower. Don't worry, I heard from Lora."

"Grandma told us at dinner yesterday." Lora explained while she took a sip of her decaf.

"How can you NOT taste the difference?"

"It's easy, you just don't." Jeff shot back at his girlfriend.

"Excuse me young lady." Lora didn't like the sound of that voice. They turned around to face Taylor. He looked rather red and older than usual.

"What's the problem Taylor?" Mary asked, even though that wasn't really necessary.

"How dare you just show off your pregnancy, other young girls could take your example. You're as bad an influence as your grandmother."

"Taylor, will you please leave?" Lucas tried to be friendly, but the tone of his voice was anything but.

"No I will not, I want an apology."

"An apology for what Taylor, she didn't do anything wrong." Mary almost yelled at the old man.

"Miss Forrester, don't you see that your friend here is pregnant?"

"Look sir, I don't know who you are, but this really isn't your business, okay, just leave us alone." Jeff couldn't believe that this Taylor-guy had actually said that.

"I will do no such thing young man, I demand that the girl puts something on to hide it."

"Taylor, leave or I will single handily make you." Lucas threatened.

Taylor knew he couldn't win from a young strong man like Lucas, so he left. "But don't think I won't fight you on this." And with that he left the diner again.

Lora was staring at her cup. A soul tear made its way over her cheek. Jeff took her in an embrace.

"Don't let him get to you." He whispered in her ear.

A smile already appeared on her face again and she gently let go. "I won't, it's just the hormones, I can't help crying."

"Taylor can't do anything, you know that, the town loves you, no one or nothing is going to change that." Lucas tried to make his niece feel a bit better.

"Thanks guys." Lora smiled, but she knew that Taylor wasn't the only one who would look at her funny, or judge her, probably for the rest of her life. She'd heard her grandmother's stories and they worried her a little, even though she wouldn't let that show.


	13. Good Old Chilton

_A/N: An entire chapter without Lora… I haven't been updating a lot recently, but I just haven't got much time. Thanks for all the reviews, ook diegenen in het Nederlands. We're a few weeks later I guess…_

"Let's turn around and go back home." Jess turned to his wife when the light jumped on red.

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's your high school reunion, what's the big deal, those people don't even know you."

"Exactly my point, why should I go, I have nothing in common with those people." Jess really was not looking forward to spending an entire evening surrounded by 'upper-class' people, they attended too much of those parties already.

"Jess, give up. We're almost there" They had been driving for two hours and this conversation was starting to get on her nerves.

The light jumped on green again. Unfortunately for Jess, Rory was driving tonight, which meant that he couldn't just turn around and drive back to New York.

The still impressive Chilton building came into view when they turned a corner. Rory parked her car on the parking lot where she once had found a brand new car as a gift from her grandfather. They obviously weren't the first ones there. An impressive collections of very expensive cars was already parked there.

"Welcome to society." Jess mumbled under his breath as they got out of the car.  
"Ready?" Jess frowned at his wife, was she kidding?

"Let's go." She continued and pushed him into the building.

The reunion was held in the assembly hall and before they could enter, they had to get a little name tag at the door. Rory opened her mouth to say her name, she hadn't even looked at the person sitting at the table yet, but she was interrupted.

"Rory?" Surprised to hear a familiar voice she looked at the man sitting at the name tag table.

"Max, hi." Her old teacher and almost stepfather had aged, but he was still the man she remembered.

"How are you?" He enquired.

"Great. This is Jess, I don't know if you remember him, Luke's nephew."

Max smiled and shook the mans hand. "I've read his books."

There were people waiting behind them to get inside as well. "Well, we can catch up later, I'll just give you these now."

"See you around." Rory smiled and took the name tags from him and gave Jess one.

"Are we really wearing those?" He didn't get a verbal answer, but Rory just took his tag again and pinned it on his vest and then pinned her own on her dress.

He rolled his eyes and looked around. He hated these kinds of parties. A huge banner was hanging on the stage saying: "Welcome class of 2003" And under that was a huge panel with their yearbook pictures. Maybe he should have a look at that later.

"If it isn't our Mary." Rory sighed, she had hoped that that name would've disappeared. She smiled at the blonde handsome man that was standing before them.

"Tristan, hi."

"You look great." Was he flirting with her, or just being polite?

"Thank you. This is my husband Jess." It was only the right thing to do, introduce your husband, this was a reunion after all.

"You didn't marry bagboy after all, did you?" Jess smirked, he had always had a bit of sympathy for this guy, annoying Dean so much.

"I heard you married Madeline?" Rory shifted the conversation.

"Yeah, she's somewhere around, she and Louise were trying to find out who the successful person at the party is. Apparently they made a list of that when they were still here, trying to forsee the future." Rory grinned at his explanation, they obviously hadn't changed at all.

"How in heaven's name did you end up at Harvard?" Rory had been wanting to ask him the question ever since Paris had told her.

"My dad hates lawyers." A mischievous grin appeared on Tristan's lips, he was still the same boy. Her mother had been right again.

"I was expecting to meet you there, you know."

Rory shrugged. "I suddenly decided to go to Yale. Majored in journalism."

Tristan nodded. "I know, the cards next to the year book pictures said so." He nudged to the stage.

Apparently the school had hired waiters and one came to them with a tray filled with champagne and orange juice. "Drinks?"

All three of them gratefully took a glass of champagne and the waiter disappeared again.

"Oh my god, are you Jess Mariano?" Jess turned to look at a red-haired woman that he had never seen before. He looked at Rory, but she just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm a big fan, could I have your autograph." Rory bit her lip as she watched her husband signing a napkin, this was just too funny.

"Can I have your autograph as well?" Now it was Jess's turn to smile, there was just something embarrassing about all of this. Rory signed the napkin.

"My name is Helen, we had algebra together."

"Right Helen, nice to see you again." Rory shook the woman's hand and the woman left of again.

"Was there a Helen in our year?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Never heard of her." He answered after taking a sip from his champagne.

"Rory, Jess, Tristan!" They turned around to face Paris, who had just entered.

"I was wondering where you were staying." Rory remarked. Since Paris had moved back to New York they saw each other regularly.

"Work wouldn't let me go." Paris explained.

"Where's Thomas?" Jess asked, even though he still couldn't stand the man at all.

"He left this morning for Europe on business."

"Tris, who are your friends?" Madeline gave her husband a kiss on his cheek.

"Have you forgotten us already, Madeline?" Rory grinned as she turned to face her old friend.

"Rory, Paris, I hadn't recognized you guys." Paris rolled her eyes.

"Louise! Get over here." The black-haired woman joined them as well.

"Maybe we should let them catch up." Tristan said to Jess, who nodded and turned to Rory.

"I'll see you around." He whispered in his wife's ear.

"He's cute." Louise remarked when the men had left.

Rory frowned. "Don't you recognize him, it's Jess."

"The Jess you dated in High School?" Madeline sounded surprised.

"The one and only."

"So, you guys have kids?" Rory had to get the conversation going, although she already regretted saying it, it probably meant she'd have to talk about her child as well.

Madeline nodded. "Tristan and I have two; Mary and Nathan." Rory couldn't help but chuckle, her eyes met Paris's who understood what she meant. Of all names in the world, Tristan had chosen to name his daughter Mary, probably as a joke.

"How old are they?" Paris wasn't very good at this kind of small talk, but it seemed like a logical question.

"Thirteen and ten." Madeline answered as she took another glass of champagne from one of the waiters.

"What about you Louise?" Rory asked, even though she hadn't seen her with a man yet, that didn't mean a lot.

"I have a little boy, Joseph, he's four." Rory sighed, if only Lora was still four years old, life was so much easier back then. "What about you guys?" Louise asked.

Rory looked at Paris, who shook her head. "Actually, our kids are dating."

Madeline's eyes widened, now the conversation was getting interesting. Rory felt Paris giving her a nudge. "Don't worry, I won't tell them." She whispered in her friends' ear

"My daughter is named Lora, and Paris's son is Jeff, they're sixteen." Rory explained. Paris let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute." Madeline looked as if she was trying to remember something. "Are your kids in York Prep?"

Paris stared at her in horror.

"Yeah." Rory answered calmly.

"Mary just started there."

"Do you live in Manhattan?" Rory frowned, how come she'd never seen them around there before then, if their kids were in the same school.

"We moved two months ago. Tristan got a better job offer and we left Hartford." Madeline cleared it up.

"Mary came home a couple of days ago and told me she'd met a very friendly eleventh-grader called Lora, who was pregnant." Paris couldn't believe it, this was just great, now all Hartford would probably know as well.

"That would be my daughter." Rory didn't see the point in lying.

"So, how far along is she?" Louise was very pleased about all this, this was by far the best gossip she'd heard in ages.

"Six months." Paris confessed.

"I'm happy I won't have to worry about that for a while." Louise sighed as she thought of her little Joseph, not even in kindergarten yet.

"She follows in her grandmother's footsteps, huh." Madeline commented. Rory really didn't want everyone in Hartford to know and she really didn't feel like talking to them anymore.

Rory glanced around the room in search of Jess and tried to make him understand that she wanted to get away of the conversation. Her husband knew what she meant and came to the rescue.

"Sorry ladies, I'm going to have to steal my wife for a moment." He lead Rory away from them. Rory took her cell phone and called Paris's number, to rescue her friend as well. This was quite the night.


	14. Do The Happy Dance

_A/N: There is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but I have very good reason to do so and I think you guys will like the next chapter, when it's finally finished…_

_Thanks everyone for your reviews. _

_Erin: Wow, I mean, thanks. I just try to do my best and I hope you'll keep on liking the other chapters… _

"Dragonfly Inn, Dave speaking."

"Dave, it's Lora, is grandma there?" Lora asked the young man over the phone. He had always enjoyed hanging around at the Inn, even when people still called him Davey and he had never been the student and after finishing High School Lorelai had offered him a job at the Dragonfly.

"She's running around here somewhere, there's a big wedding coming up. I'll go find her for you." With the phone in her hand he went to the dining room, where Lorelai was giving people orders.

"Lorelai?" The woman turned around and looked at Dave, holding up a phone with his hand on the horn.

"What's the problem?"

"Lora wants to talk to you."

The woman's face suddenly lit up. "Give me that phone!"

Dave gave her the phone and left the dining room.

"I went to the doctor's office today." Lora had a playful tone in her voice.

"And?" If there was something Lorelai couldn't stand, it was her granddaughter teasing her.

"It's a girl!" Lora yelled through the phone.

"It's a girl!" Lorelai repeated and she started doing a happy-dance. Her employees frowned, but then understood what she was saying.

"You know, grandma, I have to get back to school now, but mom will call you tonight."

"Bye sweets." Lorelai said just before she heard the click that meant her granddaughter had put the phone down.

Still dancing, she entered the kitchen. "It's a girl Sook!" The chef looked up from her pots and accidentally shoved a plate on the floor.

"Whoops." One of her helps started cleaning it up.

Then she jumped into her friends' arms and the happy dance routine started over again. "You're gonna have a great-granddaughter!"

It was that last word that made Lorelai Gilmore-Danes stop in place.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Sookie asked her friend, who had started to stare in oblivion.

Lorelai leaned onto an empty workboard. "I'm going to have a great-granddaughter."

"I know honey!" Sookie was trying to cheer her frined up.

"I'm old." Sookie frowned.

"You're not old, Lorelai."

"My granddaughter is going to have a baby, Sookie, your KIDS aren't even thinking about having babies themselves."

"Hey." Sookie took hold of Lorelai's shoulders. "Remember your son Lucas, the college kid? We are still the same age, dear and we are not old."

Lorelai nodded, Sookie was right. "I'm not old, we're still fabulous." She said as if she was in therapy, trying to convince herself, it was kinda working as well.

The phone started ringing again and they both jumped, startled by the unexpected sound.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hey honey, Lora just called me." The voice of her husband sounded through the horn.

"We're old." Lorelai just couldn't help it.

"What?" Luke recognized the sound of her voice, it was the same voice she had used first when she was pregnant with Lucas, asking him if he'd still love her when she got fat and then when Lora was born, with the exact same words that second time even.

"Lorelai, we are not, I repeat not, old."

"But." The woman complained, she was not someone to give up easily.

"Celebrate that your having a great-granddaughter, keep doing the happy dance with Sookie and you are not old!"

"You know me too well. I love you too." Lorelai put down the phone once again. The cliché 'luckiest woman on the earth' really applied to her. Sometimes she thought that her marriage to Luke was still all a dream.

-------------------------------------

"Again!" Lora yelled from the couch.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pressed the button once again.

"You know, I do see something there." He pointed at the screen, teasing his girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that, there's really nothing to see there." Lora gave him a push.

"Are you guys still watching that?" Jess joked when he entered the living room. "You know, when you guys were born these things weren't at all as clear as they are now, we actually even thought Lora was a boy for a while. "

Lora turned around. "You never told me that."

Jess grinned. "Don't worry, it only lasted for a couple of hours, until Lorelai saw the video and carefully pointed out that your thingie was your navel cord."

Lora and Jeff both started laughing. "My thingie, dad?"

"You complain about your parents having sex but you have no problem with me saying the word penis?"

Lora rolled her eyes and turned to Jeff. "Will you explain it to him."

Jeff nodded. "You see Mr Mariano, the thought of parents having sex is just creepy and it freaks us out, but that doesn't mean we can't hear words like penis, that's just different."

Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing, well sure, he probably would've said the same thing when he was their age, but he wasn't anymore, now was he?

"What's going on?" Rory joined them and smiled as she saw the sonogram that was still playing on the TV.

"Are there any drugs against teenagers?" (A/N: Can you believe my dad actually said that?) Jess asked his wife.

"I'm afraid not."

"Dad!" Lora yelled and turned her face to the TV again.

"I can't believe that's in me." It was maybe the twentieth time they'd seen it, but still Lora couldn't believe it.

"It's amazing." Jeff was quite amazed as well. "I have to go, show my mom." He held up his own copy of their baby's doctor's appointment. He gave Lora a kiss and then kissed her belly.

"Bye baby." He said silently.

"He talked to your stomach." Rory exclaimed and hugged her daughter.

Jeff chuckled. "Bye Mr and Mrs Mariano."

"Bye Jeff." Jess said as he watched the boy leave.

Rory sat down next to her daughter, who put her head on her mother's lap. "I found something in a box at grandma's." Rory whispered in the girl's ear.

Jess immediately saw what she was holding and took the disc from his wife. He took the dvd out and put another one in. He sat down to the other side of Rory and pushed the play button…


	15. When The It Became A She

_A/N: I hope you guys like this next thing, I don't know a lot about ultrasounds, pregnancies or births, so if I write something wrong, sorry… And don't worry, this is absolutely not the last chapter, this story is not finished yet. At least not until after Lora has given birth and then I'll see if I'll continue it in this story or will start a new one about this… We'll see. But this is not finished. Enjoy!_

_An echo appeared on the screen. A title appeared on the screen in white letters. "The Story of a Baby called Lora." It was immediately followed by another title. "The images that changed the IT into a SHE." An arrow pointed to the place where there was NOT a 'thingie'._

Lora rolled her eyes. "Who made this?"

"We did." Jess told her. "It was our first movie, it was hard to do you know. Just sit back and enjoy the movie."

Lora smiled and her look returned to the screen where she saw something very like what she'd been watching all day, but that was supposed to be herself.

_The image shifted and suddenly the Gilmore House appeared on the screen. Rory was surrounded by Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily and most of Stars Hollow's people. "The baby shower" The new title read. _

_Rory was about six months pregnant, just like Lora. "Baby's first Jazz cd." She read of the present she had just opened._

"_Thank you Maury."_

"_It's nothing." The man was blushing a little. "It's really nothing."_

_A five-year-old boy came into the image, holding a present. "It's my turn!"_

_He sat down on Rory's lap, who opened it. She then showed the stuffed skunk to the camera. _

"_Did mom help you pick this out?" Rory asked the little boy. _

"_No! I chose it all by myself!" He exclaimed, a bit hurt. _

_Rory looked at Lorelai, who nodded. "Thank you, I'm sure the baby will love it." The child's face lit up and he kissed the woman's belly, but his little face looked up a bit surprised and he ran to Lorelai._

"_Mommy, Wory's belly moved." Lorelai took him on her lap. _

"_That was the baby saying hi Lucas, it was your little niece thanking you." Lucas nodded, but still held his mother firmly. _

_The screen changed again. Rory and Jess were sitting in the couch. "Only one month until Baby-day"_

"_Hey girl," Rory started. _

"_What if she's a boy?" Jess interrupted. _

"_Shut up, Jess, then we'll just erase this message or make fun of it later." _

_Jess sighed, but didn't say anything. "Don't argue with a pregnant lady." The subtitle read._

"_We really don't know when you'll see it, so if we've changed a lot, try not to laugh too much" Rory started._

"_This is nonsense." Jess clearly didn't feel like doing the whole message thing._

_Rory couldn't help but grin. "Your dad is never going to change. We made this movie to show you how our lives were after we found out that you were going to join us."_

"_Your insane grandmother Lorelai saw a rerun of Friends yesterday and she wanted us to tape this message." Jess explained._

"_We will probably teach you a bit of Hollywood history, but in case we didn't, Friends is a sitcom about six NY friends." Rory added. _

"_Well, eum, you're still safely in your mother's belly and."_

"_Did you just say belly?" Rory interrupted. Jess rolled his eyes and continued._

"_I have to admit that she has the most terrible mood swings as this video probably will prove." Rory hit him softly on his arm, but he ignored her and continued._

"_We've each made a list with our hopes and dreams for you, and I'll let her start, before she kills me." _

"_Just ignore him." Rory took out a piece of paper. "My hopes and dreams for you." She looked at the paper._

"_Point one: I hope that you will enjoy movie classics like Willy Wonka as much as my mother and myself._

_Point two: Whatever your father or your grandfather Luke ever says: coffee is the beverage of heaven._

_Point three: I grew up having an amazing relationship with my mother and I hope that we will have a similar relationship._

_Point four: The world of books is a great place to escape too and I hope that you share my opinion on that. _

_Point five: Whatever you will do in your life, know that I'll always be proud of you, no matter what kind of idiotic things you will do and knowing your father, that probably will happen." _

_Rory put the paper down again and looked at Jess, who had gotten a big grin on his face during her little speech._

"_It's my turn." He exclaimed and showed his note. _

"_Point one: There is no hope that you will be a normal child, the combination of your mother and myself is quite lethal, but that only brings me to the idea that you will hopefully be a troublemaker, just try and finish school, that's all we're asking for, believe me, graduating late sucks._

_Point two: Whatever your mother or your grandmother Lorelai say, caffeine is not healthy and I don't mind that you drink one cup a day, but being completely addicted is not healthy._

_Point three: I am going to do everything in my power to prevent you from becoming a geek or a cheerleader, that would just kill me. _

_Point four: We'll probably send you to a fancy school like your mother, but that's only because we want you to get into a great college, like her, but I hope that it won't change you and that you won't look down on other people. Just try to be like your mother. _

_Point five: I hope that you will be someone who doesn't really care that much about other people's opinion and isn't afraid to say what she thinks. I hope you'll just be yourself." _

_Once again the screen changed. "The birth." A title appeared again. _

"_My baby's having a baby!" The camera had gone into a close up on Lorelai's face. _

"_Calm down, honey." The voice, seemingly from behind the camera said. _

"_Luke! I can't calm down, Rory is in there, having a baby, and I can't go in."_

"_Lorelai, she'll be fine, Jess is in there with her." _

_Lorelai looked straight into the camera. "I need coffee." _

"_In the bag." Luke said. Lorelai went over to the chair where Luke's bag was standing._

"_You brought a thermos!" She exclaimed as she took the thing out and helped herself to coffee. _

"_I love you." _

_The image shifted. "The birth-cam." The title said as Rory appeared on the screen, lying in a hospital bed._

"_That's it, just get it out of there! Now!" Rory's head was red and she was yelling. The camera made a few strange moves. Now Rory was looking right into it, or, well, at the person behind it anyway._

"_We're never having kids again, you hear me." She yelled._

"_I can live with that." The answer came from Jess, who was still holding the cam. _

"_You can start pushing Mrs Mariano." The doctor said. _

_Rory was squeezing a teddy bear, "Jess refused to give his hand, he had to operate the camera." The subtitle clarified that issue. _

_Back to the waiting room. Not only Luke and Lorelai were there now, a whole group of people had arrived. The camera looked at each one of them._

_Emily was writing in a little book, Richard was reading a reader's digest. Lorelai, Liz and Sookie were talking to each other, sitting in a couch. Lucas and Davey were playing with some little cars. Christopher and Jackson were swapping stories about their children. Gigi was reading in a Barbie-book. _

"_Has something happened yet?" A six-month pregnant Lane rushed in, Dave following her. _

"_You guys made it!" Lorelai exclaimed as she went to hug the woman. "They've been in the delivery room for six hours." She filled the young couple in._

"_Six hours?" Lane's eyes widened. _

"_Don't worry hun, every birth is different." Lorelai tried to comfort the girl. _

_Lane just shrugged and sat down on a couch next to Dave. _

_Back to the 'birth cam'._

"_It's crowning!" The gynaecologist yelled. _

"_Just pull it out of there!" Rory screamed back at her._

"_Push, ma'am, push!" _

_A baby's head appeared in the screen, suddenly the camera made a strange loop and then fell on the floor. _

"_Mr. Mariano?" The camera showed a nurse's feet._

"_Don't tell me that the bastard fainted!" Rory's voice was sounding pretty scary. _

_An answer didn't come, the screen changed again to the waiting room._

_An apparently back to his senses Jess ran in and the camera made a fast turn to look at him._

"_It's a girl!" The proud father said, almost without breath. _

"_It's a Lorelai!" Lorelai hugged Liz and then went to hug Jess. _

_And once again the image changed. "Formal viewing of baby Lora." The white title filled the screen._

_A hospital maternity room appeared, the camera zoomed in on one of the babies, wrapped in a pink blanket, with a little nametag that said: "Lorelai Emily Mariano." _

_Somehow Luke seemingly had gone behind the window and was standing between the babies, because he was filming all the visitors of the baby. "So small and already popular." A subtitle said. _

"_Lora was born on the 13th of October 2010, measuring 19.1 inches and weighing 6.60 lbs." Lora's baby card appeared and then on a black screen white letters started to roll._

"_The Grandparents:_

_Lorelai and Luke Gilmore-Danes_

_Liz and TJ Danes-(don't know his name)_

_Christopher Hayden_

_Sasha and Jimmy Mariano_

_The Great-Grandparents:_

_Emily and Richard Gilmore_

_The Uncle:_

_Lucas Danes_

_The Aunts:_

_Gigi Hayden_

_Lilly (don't know her name either)_

_And of course…_

_The Parents:_

_Rory and Jess Gilmore-Mariano"_


	16. It's Never Just A Name

_A/N: I updated! Sorry it took me so long, got school and stuff. I hope you like this new chapter…_

"Helen." Lora said.

"Helen of Troy?" Jeff counterparted.

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world, pall, I mean, there are worse things." Jen put him on his place again.

"Philippa."

Lora and Jen both started grinning.

"What? It's a nice name." Jeff didn't like this conversation a lot, at all.

"Why don't we just call her Mildred or Magdalene?" Lora couldn't help herself, this was the funniest thing she'd heard in years.

"Chloë" Jen suggested.

"I like that. Write it down." Lora commanded her boyfriend, who opened the little notebook Lorelai had given them. _The naming of the Baby _The sticker said. Lorelai had written _Lorelai_ in enormous letters on the first page, filling it.

It was Lora's turn again.

"B.B."

"And you say something about Philippa?" _Women _Jeff thought to himself.

"Philippa is just a ridiculous name, B.B. is from Kill Bill. Kill Bill is a cult movie with makes the name B.B. perfectly acceptable." Lora defended herself.

"I veto B.B."

"I have to admit, Lora, the boy's got a point, in sixteen years, not everyone will remember Kill Bill that well and she might be teased." Jen for once supported Jeff.

"Joanna."

"J.K.Rowling?" Lora frowned.

"Don't you like Harry Potter?" Jeff didn't understand this very well.

"Yes, but not to extent that I would name my daughter after the writer."

"Okay, but technically you wouldn't be naming her after the writer, you'd just give her the name, it wouldn't be like some kind of tribute."

"Jeff, give it up, I don't like the name. Jen?" Lora took a sip from her tea.

"Anna."

"I like that." Jeff admitted.

"Me too."

"Is it me or do you guys just like all the names I choose?"

"Don't get too conceited, this is only the second one." Jeff told her while he wrote the name down.

"Carmina."

"Isn't that Song in Latin?" Jeff wondered out loud.

"Do you like it?" Lora asked.

"I'll write it down." Jeff said.

"I have an idea." Jen jumped up, but no one really was surprised, it was just Jen. "What if we just say take our turns at saying names and the others can veto."

"Eum Jen, I'm sorry to disturb your Eureka, but what do you think we're doing here?" Lora sarcastically looked at her best friend.

"I mean, you can only say yes or no, no discussions, that'll speed things up a bit. And majority rules."

Jeff sighed. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Jeff, it was your turn." Lora remarked.

"Carrie."

"No." Jen was the first to talk.

"Never."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Michelle."

"Veto."

"Definitely not."

"See we don't like all your ideas." Lora said to Jen, who put out her tongue.

"Emily." It really was the first name she had thought of.

"Sure."

"Write it down, mister!" Jen said to the boy.

-

"Okay, so I passed a paper around on the town meeting and everyone wrote down a girl and a boy's name, I'll send it to you by email."

Lora grinned, her grandmother really had a gift for rambling, she just hoped that her girl would inherit it too. "Thanks Grandma."

"I still think you should name her Lorelai."

"But what would we call her?" Lora tried.

"That's something you can decide, dear."

"How's my great-granddaughter doing?" Lorelai inquired.

"She's still in the womb, so I guess everything's fine."

"I want to tell her I love her."

"I'll tell her for you." Lora laughed.

"No, I want to tell her myself, just put the phone on your belly, will you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Lorelai joked.

"I'll put it on my belly." Lora sighed and did as told.

"Hello Baby! This is your favourite great-grandma Lorelai and I just wanted to tell you how much I love you!"

Jess walked in and started laughing at the sight of his daughter holding the phone against his belly. He grabbed the digital camera that was lying on the counter and took a picture of it.

"Dad just took a picture of me holding the phone to my belly." Lora told her grandmother, who immediately started chuckling.

"Honey, I have to go, I've got someone on the other line. Kiss your parents for me."

"I will, bye Grandma."

Jess was still laughing.

"She made me do it." Lora crossed her arms.

"You listened to her." Jess really couldn't stop laughing at all.

"Mom! Dad is making fun of me!" Lora shouted.

"Jess, stop teasing your daughter!" Rory yelled from her bedroom.

"She started!"

"Kids! Be nice to each other or I will put you both in your corners." Rory entered the room with a wide smile of her face.

Lora put out her tongue at her father. "Did you see that!" Jess objected.

"What did I say?" Rory put on her 'severe' face.

"No fighting." Her husband and daughter answered in choir.

"Good children."


	17. Time To Grow Up

_A/N: So, I've written the biggest part of this chapter a long time ago, but now I've sort of finished it... I hope you guys like it_

"Can anyone tell me why the book caused so much commotion when it was first published?" The teacher asked the class.

Lora raised her hand.

"Yes, Lora?"

"It contains a lot of comment about Opus Dei and not everyone was happy with this version about the grail."

The teacher, nodded. "And what was the reaction of Dan Brown?"

"He said that it was just a novel and that the things that were correct, were clearly stated on the fact page."

"Very good." The teacher paused for a second. "Can anyone else tell me why Silas is convinced that he is killing for the right cause?"

"Yes, Allie?"

"Isn't he like, totally brainwashed, I mean, he's saved by this bishop-guy and then he reads the Opus Dei book and he listens to this Teacher man, besides, his childhood was pretty fucked up too, wasn't it?"

The teacher stared in shock at the girl.

"Well yes, that is correct, I suppose."

Lora suddenly cramped up and let out a yell "Lora, is everything all right?"

The girl relaxed again and looked at the woman. "I'm fine, it's over now."

The teacher frowned, but continued her lesson, until a few minutes later, when Lora had another 'cramp'.

"Jeff, go to the nurses office and ask her to bring a wheelchair, we're getting her to the hospital."

The boy nodded and left the class.

"I'm fine, ma'am, I mean, I'm not in labour, I'd know if I were."

The teacher sighed. "Lora, you're eight months pregnant and you have reoccurring pains in your lower abdomen, what do you think that means?"

"I'm in labour? But I can't, I'm not due for another month!"

"Just breathe, dear." The English teacher told her while she softly rubbed the girl's back.

Lora felt the pain come back. Breathing was not helping, at all.

Jeff re-entered the classroom, followed by the school nurse, pushing a wheelchair.

He immediately ran to Lora.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Call mom." Was the only answer he got.

He looked at his teacher, who nodded. Jeff took his phone and dialled Rory's number, while the nurse helped Lora in the wheelchair.

"Rory?" The secretary disturbed the meeting.

"Yes Ally?"

"There's a Jeff on the phone who needs to talk to you, he says it's urgent."

Rory nodded and got up. "Sorry gentlemen, but I think really have to take this call." She said, while leaving the conference room.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" Jeff sounded in panic.

"Jeff, is everything all right?"

"Lora's in labour."

"We're on our way to the hospital."

"What do you mean, we?"

"The School nurse is with us, she's driving."

On the background, Rory heard her daughter yell something.

"Jeff, where are you going?"

"Coler Memorial."

"I'll leave right away."

"Okay.We'll see you there?"

"Of course. Tell Lora to hang on."

"Bye."

Rory put the phone down. "I'm going to the hospital."

Ally nodded.

Rory left her office and dialled another number on her cell phone, while waiting for the lift to come.

"Keep breathing dear."

The nurse was really getting on Lora's nerve. "Breathing doesn't help!" She yelled as another contraction came.

Jeff tried to soothe his girlfriend by softly rubbing her back, as the nurse had told him to do, but his hand was so shaky he could hardly still control it.

"We're here."

Lora was calm again, the contraction had ended. She sat down in the wheelchair and left Jeff to wheel her in, even though she was perfectly able to walk around at the moment.

The emergency room was filled with people. The school nurse ran to the information desk and came back with a hospital nurse.

"Miss?" She asked

"Yes?"

"I just need you to fill in these forms and someone will be here to bring you upstairs right away." Lora frowned, was this woman serious?

"I'll do that. Thanks" Jeff offered.

The nurse disappeared.

"Jeff?" Lora's voice sounded a bit off. "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine." The boy answered, while he tried to fill in the forms with a shaking hand.

A new nurse came back. "Lorelai Emily Mariano?"

This time it was the school nurse that answered. "This is her."

"Are you her mother?"

The school nurse smiled. "No, I'm the school nurse, her mother is on her way."

The nurse nodded.

"Should I give these to you?" Jeff asked the young woman and showed her the forms.

"Thank you." She took them. "Let's get you upstairs then, shall we, Lorelai."

"It's Lora."

"So, Lora, is this your first baby?" The teenager turned around to the woman that was pushing her.

"Lady, I'm sixteen!" The nurse just shrugged and parked Lora in the elevator, Jeff and the School nurse on their tail.

"I've had girls younger than you coming in for their second or third child." Lora couldn't believe her ears. But then she realized that the nurse was only trying to make conversation.

Jeff was focusing on the floor counter above the door. 2,3,4,5… The lift beeped and the doors opened.

The boy sighed. Today, he was going to have to grow up.


	18. An Old and A New Face

_A/N: So, in between studying I wrote this… Hope you like it._

_A/N: Maybe after this chapter I'll do something with Jeff, we'll see, I do agree that he has to have a freak out point somewhere, I might do it in flashbacks…._

Rory couldn't believe this was happening. Her baby was going to give birth early. The poor child probably was terrified.

She sighed as the doors of the lift finally opened, she sped straight to the information desk. Running, she hadn't noticed the man standing in the hallway and she ran right into him.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked up. "Logan."

"Ace, how are you?" The blonde man was smiling at her.

Rory couldn't believe this, why did she have to bump in with him, today of all days? "Great, nice seeing you again, but I'm really in a hurry, so I'll take to you later, okay?"

Logan frowned, but let her pass, as he understood that she was more than a little bit stressed. He followed her to the information desk.

"I'm searching for Lorelai Gilmore?" The nurse typed something in her computer.

"She's in room 5." She said and pointed in the right direction.

"Thank you." Rory said and made her way to room 5.

Logan wanted to go after her, but then someone called him. "Mr. Huntzenberger? Your wife is asking for you." He turned around and went back to his own family.

"Hey." It was the only think Rory could think of saying when she saw her daughter lying in the hospital bed.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here." Lora exclaimed as her mother came closer to hug her.

"Are you kids all right?"

"Does it look like we are?" Jeff asked her

Rory tried to smile. "Didn't you say the school nurse was with you?"

Jeff nodded. "We sent her back to school."

"Your dad's on his way, but the traffic is crazy today."

"I know, we were in it." The young girl answered.

"Is it okay if I go out to get some coffee?" Jeff suddenly asked.

"We'll handle without you." Lora joked. As soon as the boy had left them, Rory sat down next to Lora.

"I'm scared mom."

"Me too." Rory admitted. "But you'll do fine."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"You'll come in with me and Jeff, right?"

"Of course."

"Hey, mom? Could you try to distract me?"

"Well, you'd never guess who I ran into just before I came in here."

"Bruce Willis?"

Rory frowned.

"I heard on of his daughters was pregnant."

"I see. No, guess again."

"Jesus?"

The elder Gilmore grinned. "Logan Huntzenberger."

"Who's Logan Huntzenschmerger?"

"My boyfriend from Yale."

"Oh, that one. What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, I didn't get the chance to ask him, I was trying to find you."

"You should go find him."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Who should you find?" A voice from the door said.

The two women turned to face Jess. "Hi dad."

"Hi honey."

"Mom was just telling me that she'd run into her ex-boyfriend." Lora said, teasing.

"Oh really? And which one would that be?" Jess joined in her game.

"Logan, I ran into him, literally." Rory explained.

"I don't think I've ever met him, you know." Jess said.

"A time for everything and for everything it's place, dad."

Lora's gynaecologist entered the room. "Hello Lora. Mr. and Mrs. Mariano."

"Hello, miss French." Rory greeted the woman.

"So, how are we doing?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that all the time."

"House of Romance, how can I help you?"

"Congratulations, mrs Danes."

"Ooh! Did I win something?"

"Even better, you're a great-grandmother!"

"Ror. Are you serious? Is everything all right? She wasn't supposed to give birth for another month."

"Mother and daughter are doing fine. Lora's exhausted, but she's happy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit scared of what's gonna happen next."

"She's a Gilmore, she'll do great."

"Thanks mom."

"So, tell me more about my great-granddaughter."

"Lorelai Chloe Martinet was born at 4.30p.m., she's only 18 inches and she weighs just over 5 and a half pound, but she's strong and she won't even have to go into the incubator."

"Of course she's strong, she's a Lorelai!"

"Lora thought of calling her Loren."

"That sounds nice. I'm going to Luke's and we'll come right over. Tell Lora I love her."

"I will mom."

"Bye honey."

"Bye Great-grandma."

"Bye grannie."

-----------------------------------------

"Luke!" Lorelai stormed into the diner.

Nobody really looked up, they were used to Lorelai running in like that. Luke came from the kitchen.

"We're going to New York." The woman stated.

Luke frowned. "New York, what? Lorelai, I, Lora?"

Lorelai nodded.

"The baby's born."

"Oh my god."

"Caesar, I'm going away, close up will you!" Luke yelled at the kitchen.

"Let's go." He said to his wife and together they ran to their car.

"They called her Lorelai." Lorelai said with some pride.

"I still remember going to the hospital when Lora was born." Luke sighed.

"We sat in that waiting room for hours." Lorelai remembered.

"It was worth it."

"It seems like yesterday."

"It seems like yesterday that you brought Rory to the diner for the first time."

"And now she's a grandmother."

"I'm glad Lucas is still in college."

"Yeah, he'll wait a few years before having kids."

"Are you sure?"

"He takes after you."

Luke frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing honey. Lucas is the only thing keeping us young."

"Why do kids have to grow up?

"Because we got tired of the sticky hands." Lorelai explained.

"Good point."

"Do you think Rory has called Lucas?"

"She has a long list of phone calls to make, but he's her brother."

"I think I'm going to call him anyway. Tell him that he's got a grandniece called Lorelai."

"You want to tell him yourself."

"Maybe."

"You're hopeless."

"The baby's going to be called Loren by the way."

"Loren. That's a nice name."

"It is, isn't it."

"Just call Lucas." Luke said, grinning.


End file.
